


Interludes in Middle Earth

by amnevitah



Series: History Will Be Kind To Me [4]
Category: The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: F/M, Intimacy, Sex, Sexual Inexperience
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-01-18
Updated: 2016-10-16
Packaged: 2018-03-08 00:40:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 726
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3189293
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amnevitah/pseuds/amnevitah
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which I write porns instead of writing real chapters.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Inexperience

**Author's Note:**

> I swear to God I meant to write a real chapter. I did. But then this happened and well…I'm not even sorry. Porn is more fun to write anyway. Oh, and this is AU as fuck obviously. Also unbetaed. And short. And in present-tense this time (which is extremely uncharacteristic of me).

Celírion does not quite know how to behave around her initially. Sex, after all, is something entirely new to him and he does not yet have the same easy familiarity as she does with the subject. Alice doesn't seem to mind though and she takes to her role as teacher in stride. 

"Touch here," she would say, moving her fingers over his own to guide them towards that dark shadowy place between her legs and his blood would pulse heavily beneath his skin as he did his utmost to comply. The payoff had been a sound that had made his heart throb…as well as other places. 

He quickly discovers that Alice is as unashamedly brazen in bed as she is outside of it. Just the act of unclothing himself in her presence leaves him flustered and foolish whereas Alice seems to revel in the shedding of layers as if it were a game. A game which only serves to drive him mad. 

And yet, as he has learned, she is not entirely impervious to self-consciousness either. 

"Do they bother you?" She had asked one morning as he had traced his fingers along the silvery striped flesh of her abdomen. 

"Why would they?" 

Celírion had never once seen Alice as insecure as she had in that moment. "Some men find them…ugly."

He is appalled to think that any man would turn up his nose at such a beautiful creature solely because she bore the scars of fertility. 

"Those men are fools," He had declared instead as he pulled her to him eagerly, intent upon showing her _just_ how different he was from _those_ men. "And besides…" Celírion added wryly, "I am no man."

Alice laughed. 

It doesn't take long for him to discover what makes her writhe. She has, after all, never been afraid of asking for what she wants. Still, he takes it upon himself to uncover the things she hasn't told him of, like the way her breathing falters when he brushes his fingers along her spine, or how slick she grows when he whispers in her ear. There is one thing in particular though, that she seems to like especially well. She tells him about it one night as they lay wrapped around one another. 

"It's like kissing…but…not really." She had tried to explain, her face uncharacteristically flushed. 

"Like…what you did…for me?" Celírion murmured. He could remember _that_ particular act in lurid detail and just imagining doing something similar to Alice sent fire racing through his veins. 

Unsurprisingly, Celírion found the experience of bending his head between his lover's legs and making her shiver and shake to be more than worth the crick in his neck afterwards. 


	2. Hair

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Once again, I write fluff and porns instead of 'real' chapters.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I should be sorry that I'm writing random fluff instead of chapter 9 for From Lands Beyond but......I'm not. I was in a fluffy, romantic mood for these two. Sorrynotsorry. Hopefully I can get this out of my system so I can go back to plot stuff...or end up writing more porns. I guess we'll see...

Unsurprisingly, Alice’s experiences in certain things far outweighed those of her new lover’s.

“So, you’ve never…?” Alice trailed off, curled around Celírion like a cat.

She tried not to grin as his face grew flushed. “No,” and then added, “Most elves do not...we are not usually so… _generous_ as humans are with their affections.”

Alice knew this of course, but she couldn’t help teasing him about it anyway. “I’m _generous_ am I? And what would that make _you_?”

“Patient,” he supplied, casting an adoring look her way. “Why would I bind myself to another when I could have _you_?”

“But what of the ellyth in Lothlórien?” she asked, somewhat self-consciously. “Or are you not attracted to _blondes_?” She added wryly.

“Those ellyth did not have your smile,” Celírion argued, kissing her lips. “Or your golden eyes,” he kissed her brow. “Or your hair,” he threaded his fingers through her curls as he dragged his lips up to her hairline.

“I still don’t know what you see in my hair. I’d much rather have _yours_ ,” Alice murmured as she ran her fingers through her elf’s silver hair appreciatively.

“I love it because it is _yours_ ,” he disagreed, clutching her hair possessively. “Because it is wild and rare, _like you_.” He said these last words as he pulled her closer before burying his face in her hair.

“Mmmm,” she hummed as his fingers skimmed up her spine, shivering, her thoughts taking a turn for the dark and sensual. “If you say so.” She kissed him then, her fingers already seeking the warm flesh underneath his collar.

There was little talking after that.


End file.
